


Holy Matrimony

by An_Ordinary_Writer



Series: The Long Wait for Love [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aw skrew it, Bonus chapter for Lumity Month!, F/F, Fluff and Humor, It's a wedding so calm down, There's one joke about alcohol but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ordinary_Writer/pseuds/An_Ordinary_Writer
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Amity Blight and Luz Noceda. Warning, those who come without this invitation, run the risk of facing the Owl Lady's wrath. For everyone else, have fun!(You don't need to read part 1. It's just the prequel about Luz proposing and is not necessary to enjoy this story.)
Relationships: (sort of) - Relationship, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Camilia Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, implied Edric Blight/Jerbo
Series: The Long Wait for Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989262
Comments: 93
Kudos: 927





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Strap in folks. This is gonna be a long one, and I'm not sorry for it. Because I had too much fun writing this.

**_10 Years in the Future_ **

Willow looked around at the prepared reception and began to check every little thing off her clipboard. The band appeared to be in good graces, despite having broken up and reunited within one day. The tables were set up, so the witches and demons were as far as possible from the Nocedas. The white and purple balloons were inflated up to the exact amount of helium requested. And the cake--

“KING!” Willow shouted once she looked at the confectionary table. As for the demon in question, he froze with a “wheh,” having a claw reached out towards the wedding cake. 

“We’ve been over this,” Willow said while walking up to the table, “You can’t have the cake yet.”

“I know that,” King said indignantly, “Which is why I’m just gonna taste a _little_ bit of the frosting.”

“No,” Willow grabbed King by the end of his collar and gently lifted him onto the ground.

“Oh, come on!” King whined, “It was going to be the tiniest dollop of frosting. No one would even notice.”

“You and I both know that it will be the first thing that Amity will notice.”

“Not unless I smoothed it over, so it looks like no frosting was taken. Which is _totally_ something I was planning to do anyway and didn’t just come up with at this exact second.”

“King,” Willow said bluntly, “You are going to wait until the end of the ceremony like the rest of us. Otherwise, I am going to remove your ring-bearer privileges and give it to one of Luz’s cousins.”

“You know what? I don’t even know why I’m taking orders from you anyways. You may be the ‘maid of honor,’ but _I’m_ still the King of demons. And last I checked, a king outranks a maid. So what’s someone like you gonna do to stop a guy like--AH! NO! NOT THE SPRAY BOTTLE!”

King began to scamper away, to which Willow took chase after the little demon. Spritzing him with water the whole way out of the reception hall.

“And there’s more where that came from if you so much as _think_ about cake again!” Willow shouted at King, who continued to run as fast as his baby legs could carry. Once he rounded the corner, Willow let out a sigh as she teleported the spray bottle away and smoothed out her mauve colored dress.

“Uh, Willow?”

Willow turned around to see Edric, who had cleaned up nicely. He was wearing a black suit, with a mauve vest underneath, and beard clean-shaven. The only thing that disturbed Willow was his concerned expression.

“Which one needs my help?” Willow asked in a deadpan demeanor, knowing full well that Edric’s face meant that one of the brides needed her assistance.

“That would be Mittens,” Edric said, “You wouldn’t happen to be _too_ busy, would you?”

“I still have to check on one or two things,” Willow explained, motioning to her clipboard, “Why? Is it that bad?”

“You know how she gets on the day before a final exam?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Imagine that, times ten.”

“Oh, dear…”

“Yeah. Trust me when I say that you’re gonna have to pass those responsibilities to someone else.”

“Um…” Willow looked around the hallway they were in as if hoping some sort of solution would magically appear. Fortunately, while it didn’t necessarily emerge out of thin air, it did, however, happen to walk down the other end of the hall.

“Gus!” Willow exclaimed as she ran over to her childhood friend. Gus stopped his walk and stood still in shock once Willow got up to him.

“Um, hey Willow,” he said, “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that Amity needs me, and I don’t think I’ll be back until the ceremony starts,” Willow then passed Gus her clipboard, “So that means you’re going to be the Maid of Honor while I deal with her.”

Gus’ eyes might as well have glittered with stars as he tentatively took the clipboard.

“I get to be the best man _and_ the maid of honor?” he asked, choking up a little. “This might be the most important day of my life.”

“Just make sure all the guests are accounted for and that the food is ready by a quarter to one.”

“Willow!” Edric called out.

“And make sure King stays away from the wedding cake,” Willow continued as she started to sprint after Edric.

“You got it!” Gus said with a salute, “I swear to both of the Brides that I will not let you down!”

“Uh-huh! That’s great!” Willow shouted back, not really paying attention. She followed Ed all the way to the room Amity was set to get ready in. Both Luz and Amity were placed in rooms as far apart as possible. With Luz near the front of the building and Amity near the back. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. But as Willow was chasing Edric, while wearing heels no less, Willow began to wonder why they couldn’t have Luz and Amity get ready a little closer to each other.

Willow and Edric finally got to Amity’s room, to which Ed quickly knocked on the door. Soon after, Emira popped her head out and let out an immense sigh of relief.

“Thank the Titan you’re here,” Emira said to Willow before turning to Ed, “Keep a lookout in case a certain human comes by.”

“Got it,” Edric saluted a little too happily. Almost as if he was more than happy to stay outside of a room filled with disaster. Willow decided to just shake that thought from her head as she stepped inside the room.

"So, what are we--" Willow was about to ask what they were dealing with. But her question immediately got answered once she saw Amity. Willow had at least expected (read: hoped) that Amity was wearing her dress with her hair and makeup ready. So it came as a surprise to see Amity still in her pajama pants and a t-shirt, wearing no makeup, and her reddish-brown hair being a disordered mess. It also wasn’t a good sign to see that Amity was hyperventilating into a paper bag while Skara rubbed comforting circles on her back.

“As the only one of us with medical training, I have to say that I don’t recommend this,” Viney pointed out from one corner of the room, “It’s actually harmful since she could--”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Bosha interrupted with a hand wave, “At least she isn’t ripping our heads off! So that’s a plus!”

“It really is that bad, isn’t it?” Willow whispered to Emira.

“Oh yeah. Hey, Mittens.”

“WHAT?!?!” Amity shouted at her sister until her eyes lit up with hope once she saw Willow. "Willow!"

Amity immediately ran over towards the maid of honor, embracing her in a bone-crushing hug. Willow then realized it was worse than imagined because Amity is rarely this physically affectionate to anyone who isn’t Luz.

“It’s ok!” she squeaked out, “It’s ok. I’m here for you.”

“And thank goodness you are!” Amity cried, “Please, _please_ , _PLEASE_ tell me that everything is perfect!”

“Everything is going according to plan,” Willow said with a reassuring smile, “Luz’s family has all come through the portal Eda made. The food and decorations are all perfect for the reception. And I appointed Gus to make sure everything else is ship-shape. Oh! And don’t worry about any ‘outside forces’ trying to ruin or sabotage the wedding. Because Eda is already taking care of that as well.”

**_Meanwhile_ **

Tibbles stood on top of a hill that overlooked the wedding chapel, grinning like a madman as he stared through his binoculars.

“Good,” he said to himself, “It appears the ceremony will begin at any moment now.”

A loud growl took Tibbles's attention away from the chapel, as he turned around to face the Slitherbeast that had been locked inside a cage.

“Don’t you fret, my friend,” Tibbles told the beast, “Your time will come soon once the wedding starts. And when it does, that annoying human will soon learn that you do not mess with Tibblet-Tibblie Grimm Hammer the--”

But his villain speech came to a halt once something small and fast shot into his neck. Slowly reaching for the mysterious object, Tibbles pulled it out and held it in front of his face. He then realized that he had been shot with a blowdart that had the words 'gotcha sucka’ written on it.

“Hm,” Tibbles briefly mumbled...and then immediately plopped onto the ground once the dart took its effect. It was then that Eda casually strolled up to her victim, pocketing her blowgun, and carried Tibbles away by the scruff of his collar. Whistling a merry tune while doing so.

**_Back at the Chapel_ **

“So you see,” Willow continued, “There is nothing you should be worried about. Because your wedding is going to be--”

“I’m not worried about that stuff!” Amity shouted as if it was apparent, “I’m worried about everything else!”

“...I’m sorry, what?”

“Does it look like it’s going to rain? Are my parents still in prison? Is there any weird relic lying around that could teleport Luz and me away from the wedding and force us into a mystical maze to fight for our lives in?!”

“...Ok. Couple things,” Willow said once she shook off the shock, “First off, the weather doesn’t matter because it’s an _indoor_ wedding. Second, your parents could not be any deeper in jail-Eda also made sure of that, by the way. And third, what even was that last part?”

“It could happen!”

“It really couldn’t! No relic like that exists. Especially near here.”

“Have you checked?”

“...Well, no. But--”

“Then how do you know it doesn’t exist?”

“Well, how do you know you’re not just being paranoid?!” Willow snapped, but she instantly regretted what she said the second she saw the angry look on Amity’s face.

“Paranoid?” Amity asked with venom in her voice.

“Uh-oh.”

“She said the p-word.”

“You think I’m being _paranoid_?” exclaimed with her face turning red with anger.

“I--”

“Have you _met_ the person I’m marrying?!” Amity shouted, “Don’t get me wrong, I love Luz with all of my heart. She brought so much peace and joy into my life, and I will always be grateful for it. But, if there’s one thing I’ve learned from my time of loving Luz, is that she proves anything that _could_ go wrong _can_ go wrong! So no. I _don’t_ think I’m being paranoid. I just think you don’t realize the gravity OF THIS SITUATION!”

The room went silent after Amity’s outburst, and she soon realized that she went a little too far.

"I’m sorry,” Amity quietly apologized, “I just...I just want things to be perfect.”

“And I understand that,” Willow said in a soothing voice as she put a tentative hand on Amity’s shoulder.

“Me too,” Emira joined in, “People say that a wedding is the best day of your life, but to be honest, it’s also the most stressful. We can attest to that, can’t we Vine?”

_“Oh yeah,”_ Viney agreed, “I still have nightmares about the preparations alone.”

“Exactly,” Emira turned back to her sister with a smile, “So don’t feel too bad. All you need to do is try and calm down. And you need to do it without breathing into this bag.”

Emira tore the paper bag out of Amity’s hands, to which Amity reached back for it.

“But I--”

“Viney is right,” Emira said as she held the bag away at arm's length. “It’s not good for you to use this thing. You just need to find another way to relax.”

“Yeah, what calms you down,” Willow asked with a smile, “Just tell us, and we’ll get it for you. Whatever you need.”

“I need Luz,” Amity said without a second thought.

“Except for that.”

“You asked what calms me down, and she calms me down!” Amity exclaimed, “That dork’s goofy smile and dumb jokes are like serotonin for me!”

“Amity, you know the rules,” Skara chirped up, “If you see your partner before the wedding, then the Divorce Goblin will curse your marriage until it eventually snaps!”

“Yeah, and you just went off about the bad luck you two already have,” Boscha chimed in, “Do really want to risk things even more?”

“...No,” Amity said with reluctance.

“Actually,” Willow said, her face brightening up with an idea, “Could hearing Luz’s voice be enough to--”

“YES!”

“Ok!” Willow began to draw a spell circle to summon her scroll, “If that’s the case, then I might have a solution.”

Willow then scrolled past a few things on her scroll until she finally found the audio file she was looking for and pressed play on it.

“Hola hermosa,” Luz’s voice came from the scroll, and Amity looked as though a weight had left her shoulders. “If you’re hearing this, then that means you’re probably freaking out right now. But don’t worry. Everything is going to be just fine. If we can handle something like dangerous monsters once a week, then we can manage something as simple as a wedding. Just remember to take deep, calming breaths, and know we’ll see each other real soon. Te amo. _Mwah_!”

“Luz sent me a bunch of these knowing that they could make you feel better,” Willow explained with a smile, “Did it work?”

“It did,” Amity whipped a tear from her eye, “It really did. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Willow said as she pocketed her scroll, “Now, seeing as how we’re all calmed down, how about you get in your wedding dress and--Why are there two wedding dresses here?!”

Willow finally took notice of her surroundings in the room and saw that there were two nearly different wedding dresses hung up at the other end of the room. One dress was clearly from the Boiling Isles, as it like it was enchanted to glitter a faint purple when the light touched it. It was the dress from the human realm that perplexed Willow, for it looked older but still quite beautiful.

“Welcome to our lives in the last hour,” Willow briefly glared at Boscha for her comment before returning her attention back to Amity.

“Amity,” Willow calmly said, “Please tell me there’s a logical explanation for why you have two dresses.”

“...I can’t decide which one to wear.”

“Why not!?”

“Because they’re both gifts!”

Amity motioned to the human dress.

“This one is from Camila,” she explained, “It was her mother’s wedding dress, and Camilia planned to give it to Luz for her own wedding. But since Luz wanted to wear a suit instead, Camila decided to give the dress to me saying: ‘You’re practically family anyway, cariño.’ Which was the sweetest thing, and it already looks so beautiful anyways. So I agreed that I should wear it.”

Amity then pointed to the enchanted dress.

"But then Ed and Em bought me this dress on the exact same day! And what's worse is that Ed lost the receipt, so they can't return it!"

"We already explained to you," Em said as she started massaging her temples, "We're perfectly fine if you don't want to wear it. Ed and I make up more than enough money with our joke shop."

"Yeah, but you said that the dress cost thirty-hundred snails! It doesn't matter if you're ok with me not wearing it, because I would feel guilty just by getting rid of it."

"So why not just wear Ed and Em's dress and give back Camila's?" Willow suggested.

"Because it's a family heirloom from a family I'm not even a part of yet! If I give back Camila's dress, she'll just put it back up in the attic where it'll eat moths, and I would have spat on the face of her generosity!"

“How long did you have to make this decision?” Willow asked.

“About two weeks.”

“You had two weeks to pick a dress, and you couldn’t do it!?”

“Well, excuse me if I had other things to focus on!” Amity shrieked, “Things like catering, invitations, decorations, and all the other planning that went into this ‘special day’ that’s starting to feel a whole lot less 'special!' And another thing--”

Willow pressed play on another audio clip sent by Luz.

“Hey Amity,” the recording said, “What did the otter say to their partner?”

There was a brief pause.

“...I’m assuming you said ‘what.’ Anyways, what the otter said was, ‘You’re _otter_ ly adorable!’ HA! Otter puns!”

“Oh my gosh,” Amity groaned, “That is the DUMBEST thing I have ever heard in my life...please play it again.”

Willow sighed as she did what she was asked. Her only solace at this moment was the fact that Luz _had_ to have had her head on straight.

**_***_ **

“Mija, are you decent?” Camila asked as she walked into Luz’s dressing room, “Because the ceremony is going to start soon, and I wanted...to make sure...that you’re ready.”

Camila was lost for words at the moment. Standing before her was Luz with her hair slicked back, wearing a white suit and a purple dress shirt and white tie underneath. Camila had anticipated becoming awestruck at seeing Luz dressed so handsomely, but that’s not what caused Camila to be speechless. That honor goes to the fact that Luz was sticking one leg out the window. With an expression of that of a kid whose hand got caught in the cookie jar.

“Luz,” Camilia deadpanned, “What are you doing?”

“...Panicking.”

“Why are you panicking?”

“...Because what if I shouldn’t marry Amity,” Luz’s voice cracked as she talked, as tears started to well up in her eyes.

“Aye, cariño,” Camila sighed as she closed the door behind her and outstretched her arms. Luz just stared at her mother, to run then forward and accept the hug. It wasn’t long until Luz began to silently sob into Camila’s shoulder, to which Camila responded by gently rubbing comforting circles onto Luz’s back.

“What happened?” Camila asked, “I thought you really liked Amity?”

“I don’t just _like her,_ Mom,” Luz explained through her tears, “I _love_ her. I love her more than anything else in this world.”

“Then why don’t you want to marry her?”

“I do want to marry her! It’s just…” Luz pulled away from the hug to look her mother in the eyes. “Amity is the most astounding, perfect, and beautiful person I’ve ever met. A person like her deserves the best wife she could ever ask for. And not...not someone like me.”

“Oh, mija don’t think like that,” Camila whipped the tears off of Luz’s face, “This is just pre-wedding jitters talking. Everybody goes through them. Heck, I even went through them when I married your father. So trust me when I say this is all in your head.”

“But what if-”

“No. No what-ifs,” Camila ordered, “Amity loves you. I’ve seen you two over the years, and I can certainly say that she will be more than happy to marry you.”

“...You think so?”

“I know so. So are you going to continue to doubt yourself? Or are you ready to marry the woman you love?”

“...I...I,” suddenly, Luz’s face began to pale, “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“...Ok, that’s not the response I was expecting,” Camila admitted, “Do you think you can handle it?”

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, I think I can-” Luz then quickly put a hand over her mouth as her stomach lurched.

“Don’t puke on the suit--DO NOT PUKE ON THAT SUIT!” Camila shouted as she rushed Luz over to the nearest potted plant, “It is a rental, and we will not be able to afford it!”

**_***_ **

Amity sat in front of the vanity, staring at her own reflection while Boscha and Skara did her hair and makeup. Everyone eventually convinced Amity to wear Camila’s dress, only because Amity can just regift Ed and Em’s to someone else. To which Boscha called immediate dibs.

“I still don’t understand why _you_ get to have the dress,” Skara argued, “Afterall, _I’m_ the one who’s actually in a relationship.”

“Oh, you mean that sorry excuse of an on-again, off-again fling?” Boscha countered, “Yeah, let me know how that works out.”

“Hey, Justin is a complicated person! He could still propose to me...eventually.”

“Tell you what. If Justin somehow manages to propose within the next year, then I’ll give you the dress. If not, then you’ll have to refer to me as ‘your highness’ for my wedding.”

“That’s assuming you even find somebody to marry,” Skara muttered.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!”

“Hey!” Amity snapped her fingers to get both girls' attention. “Could the two of you stop bickering and actually do your jobs!”

“She started it,” both ladies said in unison.

“Oh my gosh...” Amity sighed, “Why? _Why?_ Why did I choose you two to be my bridesmaids?”

“Because you and Luz don’t have any other friends and family who support this wedding.”

“Thank you, Skara,” Amity sarcastically said, “Hey, Viney! How’s the weather looking?”

“Not a single cloud in the sky,” Viney reported as she looked out the window, “Even though that doesn’t even matter. Because, again, it’s an indoor wedding.”

“I know it doesn’t matter for the wedding. It’s just that I want-”

“-Everything to be perfect,” everyone else said at the same time in monotone. Amity was about to respond with a bitter retort, when--

“And now, a poem,” said another recording of Luz, “Roses are red/Violets are blue/You probably don’t know what those are/But it doesn’t matter, ‘cause I wuv you.”

“Aw,” Amity cooed, “That’s the cheesiest and cornballiest thing I have ever heard, and I love it.”

“How many of those things do you have?” Emira whispered to Willow, who held her scroll out for the thirteenth time.

“Judging by these last few minutes, not enough,” Willow sighed out before clearing her throat, “Ok, so now that we solved the problems with getting you ready, is there anything else we need to do?"

“There is one thing,” Amity said, “Can you please read over my vows real quick for me? I made some revisions this morning, but I want to make sure it sounds right.”

“Now that seems manageable,” Willow approved, “Where are they anyway?"

“They should be in my bag by the window. Hey, Viney, could you-”

“Already on it,” Viney said as she ruffled through a messenger bag that was on a table by the window. Eventually, she pulled out twelve pieces of looseleaf paper that had Amity’s handwriting all over them.

“Ok,” Viney said as she sifted through the papers, “Which one of these is your--Oh my gosh, they’re all your vows, aren’t they?”

All eyes went to Amity, who sat silently, nervously drumming her fingers on her lap.

“Amity,” Willow said with a strained voice, “Please, in the name of the Titan, tell me that your vows aren’t that twelve-page essay in Viney’s hands right now.”

“...”

“...”

“...It’s written front to back too.”

Most of the ladies in the room, except for Amity and Skara, groaned in aggravation at that revelation.

“Girl, there is seriously something wrong with you,” Boscha said, returning to her work on curling Amity’s hair.

“Well, I think it’s sweet.”

“Thank you, Skara,” Amity said genuinely this time, “At least someone gets it.”

“Mittens, you are not reading a twelve-page essay,” Emira ordered, “Not only because that’s insane, but also because twelve pages are just too long.”

“I kept it brief.”

“This is brief?!” Viney exclaimed.

“I’m sorry,” Amity said with venom in her voice, “What did you expect me to do? Write everything I love about Luz on a single piece of paper?”

“Yes! You know why? BECAUSE THAT’S HOW LONG VOWS ARE!”

“Alright, everyone, CALM DOWN!” Willow shouted, taking the ‘vows’ out of Viney’s hands. “Here’s what we’re going to do: Boscha. Skara. You two keep working on Amity’s hair and makeup. As for Emira, Viney and I, we’re each to take four pages of this essay--”

“--Vows,” Amity corrected.

“--ESSAY!” Willow reiterated before returning her attention to the two bridesmaids. “We’ll speed read through what we have, highlight the important parts, and just rewrite the whole thing.”

“What?!”

“Clearly, you can’t be trusted to write your own vows,” Willow explained to Amity as she began passing papers between herself, Viney, and Emira. “But don’t worry, we’ll make sure to capture the essence of what you wanted to say.”

“Yeah,” Emira agreed, “We’re just going to, you know, cut out the unimportant stuff.”

“Speaking of which,” Viney held up one of her pages, “This is just a front to back page talking about Luz’s laugh...I think you can cut that.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure,” Amity said with faux sincerity, “Hey, while we’re at it, why don’t we just _cut_ oxygen to breathe in. Or cut water from our bodies. Or, hey, since we're removing important things, HOW ‘BOUT WE CUT-”

Willow pressed play on another audio recording.

“And now: You’re favorite Disney song,” the sound of Luz clearing her voice could be heard from the recording, “LoOk At MeEeEe. I wIlL nEvEr PaSs As A pErFeCt BrIdE~”

The ladies in the room cringed at Luz’s very awful, very off-key, singing voice. Except for Amity, who wistfully sighed as she listened to the lyrics.

“On second thought,” she said, feeling mesmerized, “If you’re going to rewrite my vows anyways, can you try to find a way to include her amazing voice? Pretty please?”

“Yeesh. On second thought, maybe there is something wrong with you,” Skara conceded.

“You talk about her laugh AGAIN?!”

**_***_ **

Luz swallowed another mint, hoping that it would do the trick this time. She looked at her mother, who sat on a bench with Luz.

“Ok, I don’t really trust my judgment at the moment,” Luz said, “So tell me: Is my breath ok now?”

Luz then breathed into Camila’s face, to which Camila cringed from both the heat and the smell.

“That bad?” Luz asked, feeling defeated.

“It’s...nothing a couple more mints won’t fix,” Camila said with a nervous smile.

“I can’t have a couple more mints, Mom!” Luz started to wildly shake the empty mint container, “Because that was literally the LAST MINT!”

Luz then threw the empty container across the room and buried her head in her hands as she let out a long, dragged out groan.

“Aye, cariño,” Camila said as she rubbed patterns across Luz's back, “No se preocupe. Todo va a estar bien.”

“Everything is NOT going to be fine, Mamá!” Luz shouted, "You see, this was what I meant. Amity should be marrying a woman who will give her the life she deserves. _Not_ the woman who just puked minutes before the wedding!”

“It’s just nerves,” Camila explained, “Everybody goes through something like this. I’m sure even Amity is going through this exact panic as well.”

“You mean even Amity doubts that she should marry me?!”

“Ok, on second thought, forget that I said that. For now, let’s focus on your breath!”

“Does that even matter at this point? We’re all out of mints, and I didn’t really bring a toothbrush with me. Or, more importantly: Toothpaste _._ ”

“Which is why we’re going to get you more mints,” Camila got up and headed for the door, “I’m going to go find Eda, and ask her if she could--”

Just then, two bodies crashed through the door, startling both Nocedas as they saw the scene in front of them. They soon realized that it was Eda, who stood up as she currently had a hooded figure in a stranglehold. The hooded figure, who was clearly an assassin, was struggling and gagging as he tried to break free.

“Go to sleep,” Eda ordered through gritted teeth, “I said: Go to sleep, you soulless, slithering, SON OF A--”

It was then that Eda realized whose room she accidentally burst into, and her vicious sneer was replaced with a gentle smile.

“Oh, hey. What’s up?” Eda ignored the assassin's struggles as she took notice of her apprentice, “Woof. Kid, you don’t look so hot. Everything alright?”

“...Luz is having pre-wedding jitters,” Camila explained once the shock wore off.

“Seriously? Aw, Luz, you don’t need to--Hey, do you mind?” Eda asked the still struggling assassin, “I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m trying to have a moment with my surrogate daughter over here.”

Eda tightened her grip on the assailant. Soon after, he became unconscious and plopped onto the floor as Eda let him go.

“Thank you,” Eda said before returning her attention back to Luz, “As I was saying: You don’t need to worry about that stuff, kid. Everybody goes through these little jitters. I sure did through all twelve of my weddings.”

“How is telling me you had twelve weddings supposed to make me feel better?” Luz complained, “That basically tells me your gut instincts were right because you ended up getting divorced twelve times?!”

“Well, you can take reassurance in the fact that I turned out fine. I mean, sure, the first five divorces stung. But at least you’ll become numb at pain with the sixth or seventh!”

“...Eda?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s not helping.”

“ _Yeah_. Sorry kid, but I’m not really an expert on giving love advice. What I can do is give you whatever you need to relax. Just say it, and I’ll do it.”

“Glad that you mentioned that,” Camila said while picking up the mint container, “You see, Luz ended up getting so nervous that she puked in that plant over there.”

“I was wondering why that thing looked deader than my last marriage.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t pretty. Which is why we need you to go buy-I repeat: _Buy_ Luz more mints to rid away her bad breath.”

“Wait? That’s what you’re freaking out about? Bad breath?”

“Yes!” Luz and Camila exclaimed at the same time.

“Well, if that’s the case, you don’t need a human solution,” Eda summoned her staff, “What you need is a magical one.”

Eda then unscrewed Owlbert from her staff and allowed her palisman to perch on her finger.

“Hey, buddy, here’s what I need you to do: I need you to fly as fast as you can to the owl house, find my Funky Fresh elixir. It's in the third cabinet to the right in the kitchen. When you find it, bring it back here A.S.A.P. You think you can handle that?”

Owlbert gave a salute along with a hoot and flew out the window that Luz had opened. Eda looked over at Luz and got concerned once she saw that her apprentice continued to sulk on the bench.

“Woah,” Eda commented, “Her eyes didn’t sparkle at the mention of magic, and she didn’t even comment about how adorable Owlbert’s salute was. It really is that bad, isn’t it?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Camila admitted in a small whisper, “I don’t suppose that there’s an elixir for that, is there?”

“Yeah, it’s called whiskey.”

“That’s not an option.”

“It was a joke.”

“Not a funny one.”

“Well, sorry, but I got nothing left to offer you for this. I wish I could, though. But right now, my hands are tied with taking care of schmucks like this sad sack on the floor. Speaking of which, I better put him with the rest before he wakes up.”

Eda then hoisted the assassin onto her shoulder and gave a supportive pat on Camila’s shoulder before walking out the door. Camila looked over to her daughter, who now had her head back in her hands. Letting out a sigh, Camila walked over to the bench, sat down, and put a comforting hand on Luz’s back.

“Mija?”

Luz groaned.

“Luz, look at me,” Camila lifted Luz’s face up to get her attention, “Anybody in this, or any other realm, would be lucky to have you. If Amity doesn’t know that, then _she’s_ the one not worth marrying. But she does, and she is. So you have nothing to worry about cariño.”

“...I just want her to be happy, Mami,” Luz choked out as new tears leaked out. But Camila whipped them away as quickly as they appeared.

“Is that true?”

“Of course, it’s true.”

“Then stop worrying, and marry this girl who clearly loves you. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?”

“...Si. Si. Si, creo que puedo.”

“Perfecta,” Camila lifted herself and Luz off the bench, “Now let’s get you married, ok?”

“Ok,” Luz let her mother pull her out of the room, only to suddenly stop in her tracks.

“Hang on,” Luz said as she put a hand over her stomach, “...Nevermind. I’m good-Wait...Nah, I’m good.”

“Aye, dios mío,” Camila sighed, “Maybe we should keep an eye out for a bucket. Just in case.”

**_***_ **

“And I swear to you, on my heart and soul, that I will love you until the very end of our days,” Amity set down the vows that Willow, Emira, and Viney rewrote for her. The women in the room had satisfied smiles, while it looked like Skara was holding back a few tears.

“That is, like, the most romantic thing I have ever heard,” Skara said as she whipped away a few tears that had escaped.

“Yeah, nicely done, plant nerd.” Boscha 'complimented.’

“Ignoring that. What about you, Amity?” Willow asked the bride, “Does that meet your standards?”

“...I mean--”

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with it now?” Viney asked, this time being her face that got red with anger. “We kept the laugh, we added her singing voice, and shortened it to, at most, two pages! So what’s the problem?”

“Nothing!” Amity explained, “It’s good. It’s really, really good. It’s just...do you think it’s perfect, though?”

“You just said it was good?” Emira asked.

“Yeah, but--”

“Then it’s good enough,” Emira then ripped the vows out of Amity’s hand and ran toward the door.

“What the-HEY!” Amity got up to chase her sister, but Boscha and Skara both held her back, being careful not to ruin the dress, hair, or makeup. Emira opened the door to see that Edric still stood at attention and had turned around to greet his sister.

“Oh, hey. Is everything--” But Edric didn’t get a chance to say anything more, for Emira shoved the vows into his hands.

“Here’s what you need to do,” she ordered, “You need to take those and run.”

“Wha--Uh--Where?”

“Far from here! Now go! GO!”

Edric didn’t wait for another second as he turned and ran down the hall. Emira closed the door the second he left, and once she did, Boshca and Skara let go of a very, very, angry Amity.

“Why did you DO THAT?!”

“Mittens, trust me,” Emira said in a stern voice, “That was for your own good.”

“My own good? MY OWN GOOD?! What gives you the right to--”

“Hey, you want to know what my favorite thing about marrying you is?” asked another recording that Willow selected, “My favorite thing is the fact that I get to wake up with you cuddled next to me for every day of my life. I mean, yeah, I know you already do that. Except for now--er, soon--I get to wake up, look at you, and think: ‘Wow. That’s my wife!’”

“ _Aw_ \--Wait. NO!” Amity shook off her trance and glared at Emira, “I’m still mad at you! For all I know, you might have just stopped this wedding for being-”

“Do not say perfect!” Boscha interrupted, “I am tired of hearing you say that word. You’ve been saying it non stop this whole day, and it is driving me crazy!”

“Same here,” Skara nodded.

“Yeah, we all do,” Emira chimed in, “I’m sorry, Mittens. I understand where you’re coming from, but you need to know right here and now: You can’t control everything in life.”

“Yeah, Em’s right,” Viney agreed, “Trust me, I was having the exact same thoughts you’re having right now. But I soon learned that I can’t just make everything work exactly how I wanted it to. No matter how much I wanted the wedding to be good for me.”

“Wait, you think I’m acting like this because I want the wedding to be perfect for _me_?” Amity asked incredulously.

“Well, duh,” Boscha said, “Who else would you want it to be perfect for?”

“Luz!” Amity shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. In an instant, everyone’s looks of frustration and confusion were replaced with that of sympathy. Amity then let out an exasperated sigh, sitting back down at the vanity to allow herself to relax.

“Luz...has done so much for me,” Amity explained, “To this day, I still don’t think I deserve all the kindness she gave me. So I just wanted to do everything I could to make this the best day ever. Not because I want it to be good for me, but because I just want Luz to be happy. Like, maybe I could make up for ten years of kindness if I could make _one day_...better than normal.”

Amity felt a tentative hand placed on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Willow facing her with sympathetic eyes, but a gentle smile.

“Amity,” she said, “You _do_ know who you’re marrying, right?”

Amity responded by tilting her head out of confusion.

“You’re marrying the kindest, most carrying, and most understandable person alive,” Willow explained, “Luz wouldn’t care one bit about how great this day is. You could be getting married in a filthy alleyway, wearing burlap sacks with your vows being the first thing that comes to your minds. And Luz would still think it would be the best wedding in the history of weddings.”

“...She would, wouldn’t she?” Amity smiled, blinking back the tears so as not to ruin the eyeliner that Skara worked so hard on.

“Yes, she would. So you don’t need to worry about making this wedding perfect. I’m sure Luz would appreciate you trying to make today amazing for her, but I’m also sure she’ll find it amazing just because she gets to marry you.”

“...Yeah. You’re right,” Amity got up and gave Willow a warm and grateful hug, “Thank you, Willow. And I’m sorry for acting crazy. The same goes for all of you.”

“Um...Yeah, don’t sweat it,” Emira shrugged as she put an arm over Viney, “I’m sure we gave you your fair share of headaches for our wedding.”

“Besides,” Boscha spoke up, “You can always make it up to Skara, Willow, and me for when either of us get married.”

“Assuming if you’ll get married,” Skara muttered.

“Ok, YOU KNOW WHAT SKARA?! I-”

But before Boscha could finish that thought, a light tapping on the door caught all of their attention.

“Hey, uh, it’s Gus!” Gus said from the other side, “I’m just here to check and make sure that Amity is ready!”

“That depends!” Willow then turned to Amity and gently whispered, “Are you ready?”

Amity took a deep breath before responding.

“I’m actually still a little anxious,” she confessed, “Is that ok?”

“Of course it is,” Willow faced the door again, “Amity needs a couple more minutes, Gus!”

“Oh. Ok. I mean, it’s not actually ok, because the ceremony is about to start in five minutes and--”

“OH, FARTS!” Willow shouted, grabbing onto Amity’s shoulders, “Alright, forget what I said. Because we need to go, like, right now!”

“But--”

"Nope! There's no time for buts!" Willow began to pull Amity towards the door, “Whatever problems you have, you’re gonna have to get over them in under five minutes! Now let’s MOVE IT, PEOPLE!”

**_***_ **

In the wedding hall, guests were still chatting amongst each other as they sat patiently. Although, some couldn’t help but look at Luz, who was currently chugging down an aqua colored potion while Camila and Eda stood by her side. Once Luz swallowed the last of the elixir, she gasped for air and handed the bottle to Eda.

“Ok, now, how’s my breath?”

Luz breathed into Camila’s face, and this time she didn’t recoil in disgust. If anything, Camila looked pleasantly surprised.

“It smells...like my mamá’s miguelitos?” Even Camila couldn’t believe what she just said.

“Really?” Luz breathed into her hand and took a whiff herself, “...That’s weird? Because to me, it smells like Amity’s perfume.”

“Technically, you’re both right,” Eda explained, “Or, technically, you’re both wrong. You see, the beauty of the Funky Fresh elixir is that it should make your breath taste and smell like...well, to be exact, a person’s favorite thing to taste and smell.”

“Are you serious?” Luz asked, starry-eyed, “That is _perfect_! Thank you so much!”

“Eh, don’t mention it, kiddo,” Eda waved off Luz’s gratitude, “It’s a pleasure just to help out.”

“Well, I still _really_ appreciate it. And seriously, thank you so much for all the hard work you’ve done today. It could not have been easy being a bodyguard for a wedding.”

“You kidding? This is the most fun I ever had at a wedding since I burned down the chapel that my third husband and fifth wife were getting married in!”

"You know," Camila said, "Every time you say something like that, it makes me concerned to know that you were the one who looked after my daughter for three months."

“ _A-hem._ ” All three women turned to look over at Empress Lilith, who stood at the center of the altar so she could officiate.

“I hate to break up whatever this is, but I’m afraid that now is time you two take your seats,” she said to Eda and Camila.

“Wait,” Luz said, her face paling, “The ceremony’s starting now? Like now, now?!”

“It sure is. Are you excited?”

There was an audible gurgle coming from Luz’s stomach as she wrapped both arms around herself.

“Oh no…” Luz whimpered to herself.

“Deep breaths, mija. Deep breaths,” Camila said as she gave Luz’s shoulders a gentle squeeze, “Remember: Everything is going to be just fine. Alright?”

"Plus, if you puke now, then the effects of the potion would wear off," Eda pointed out, "And if that happens, we will not have time to get you another one."

"You're not helping."

“Ladies, I really hate to break this up, but you really do need to sit down now.”

“Yeah, we better do what she says, Cam,” Eda looped an arm around Camila’s, “Besides, we don’t want her to get mad and curse us now, do we?”

Eda smirked as she said that, but it still didn’t stop the embarrassed blush on Lilith’s face.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” Lilith mumbled.

“Not in your life,” Eda winked, giving one last thumbs-up to Luz before dragging Camila to their seats. Luz stood up with her back straight, staring down the aisle. Ready for the double doors to burst open at any second.

“Hey, sorry if I’m a little late,” Gus said as he walked through the side door and up beside Luz. “I had to tear King away from the cake again. And that wasn't fun. But how about you, Luz? How are you feeling?”

“Not great,” Luz admitted, “My guts are in knots, and I’m in a constant state of wanting to puke and not wanting to puke. Is that normal?”

“From what I’ve heard about weddings? Probably.” Gus shrugged.

“Oh, man…” Luz’s face paled again as another rumble came from her stomach. She took a deep, calming breath in an attempt to calm her nerves.

‘Everything’s going to be fine,’ she thought to herself, ‘Just remember that. Ok? It’s going to be fine, it’s going to be fine, it’s going to be fine, it’s going to be fine--’

**_***_ **

‘--it’s not going to be fine, it’s not going to be fine, it’s not going to be fine!’ Amity thought as she looked straight up at the ceiling. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen lined up behind the double doors, with their arms intertwined with each other as they waited for their cue. All the way in the back were the Blight siblings, where both Edric and Emira had an arm looped around Amity, getting ready to walk her down the aisle.

“I know I shouldn’t ask--”

“Which means that you probably shouldn’t.”

“--But are you ok, Mittens?” Edric asked on the right, a worried expression written all over his face, “Because you’ve been looking up at the ceiling for the last few minutes now.”

“Actually, that’s a good point,” Emira agreed as she looked up too, “What exactly are you looking at?”

“The meteor,” Amity responded instantly.

“...The what?”

“The meteor.”

“What meteor?”

“The one that’s going to crash down and kill everybody before me and Luz can even say our ‘I do’s.’”

“...So, she's still like this, huh?” Ed asked.

“She’s been drifting in and out,” Emira sighed, “Hey, Mittens?”

“Meteor…”

“Enough about the meteor. Because nothing bad is going to happen at your wedding. Alright?”

“You don’t know that,” Amity turned to Edric, “She doesn’t know that.”

“You’re right. Em doesn’t,” Ed said, ignoring his twin’s glare, “But here’s what _I_ know. Those doors are going to open any second now.”

“Oooooh, man,” Amity whimpered at the thought.

“When that happens,” Ed continued, “Em and I are going to walk you down to the best sister-in-law in the world.”

“Mm-hm.”

“And the second you see Luz, all of these dumb worries and thoughts are going to just fly away. Alright?”

"Yeah, remember those audio clips that Willow had?" Emira chimed in, "Those were enough to calm you down. So seeing the real deal should have a much stronger effect, right?"

"...I guess," Amity agreed, "But what if--"

But Amity didn't have a chance to voice her concern for the music began to play, signaling everyone to walk through the double doors.

“Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap--”

**_***_ **

“-ohcrapohcrapohcrap,” Luz whispered under breath once the orchid music started to play. Thankfully, none of the guests seemed to notice or overhear Luz panicking. The only person who could hear her was Gus, who tried to subtly lean over to Luz.

“For the record,” Gus whispered, “There is nothing you need to worry about. You two are like peanut butter and jelly. Good enough when separated, but something magical when put together.”

Gus gently smiled at Luz, to which Luz politely smiled back. She then looked back down the aisle as the bridesmaids and groomsmen started walking.

‘Ok, Noceda. You got this,’ she thought, ‘Just focus on what’s in front of you. That should help calm you down, right? There’s King. Walking down with his little pillow. Holding the rings. That’s adorable. Gonna go ahead and commit that to memory.’

‘There’s Viney and Jerbo. Arm and arm. That’s weird to look at. Not used to seeing them wrapped around someone other than Ed or Em. Hope those two aren’t jealous. Why would they be jealous, Luz? Vinney married Em, and Ed doesn’t even like girls. It would make no sense for them to be jealous.’

‘There’s Boscha with Cousin Jorge. Jorge looks worried. Probably feels intimidated by her. Or maybe it’s because of the third eye. In fact, it’s definitely her third eye. Why would it be anything else? It’s like asking if Ed or Em would be jealous of Viney and Jerbo. It makes no sense.’

‘Next up is Skara and Cousin Luis. Luis also looks nervous. Don’t know why, though. Skara doesn’t look that different from him or me. Wait? Does he like her? Like, like-like her? Would I be ok with that? I think I would. They look adorable, and Luis is ten times better than Skara’s current boyfriend. And I definitely prefer Skara over Boscha joining the family. I’d sooner jump in front of a bus before that happens.’

‘And now Willow’s up. She looks great. And also tired. _Really_ tired. Oh, man. Amity and I are gonna owe her big time for this. And rightfully so. She’s the second-best person on the planet. Next to Amity, of course. Sorry girl. Personal bias.’

‘Finally, there’s-’

“Oh... _wow_ ,” Luz quietly mumbled. Luz’s brain stopped working the second she saw Amity between both Ed and Em. Abuela’s dress practically radiated off of Amity, as the white of it shone brighter than anything else in the room. And while the veil blocked all of Amity’s face, Luz could still see Amity’s reddish-brown hair was let loose and curled at the end.

“She...Looks…”

**_***_ **

“Amazing…” Amity whispered to herself, in a volume where only her siblings could hear.

“See?” Ed whispered back, “The problems just went away, right?”

As much as Amity hated to admit it, her brother was, in fact, correct. Every ounce of anxiety and doubt had vanished within seconds of seeing Luz. More specifically, it was the sight of Luz wearing an awestruck expression, which soon got replaced with a warm smile and sparkling eyes. It was enough for Amity to smile herself, suddenly going from fearing this moment to wanting to get to Luz as fast as possible. Eventually, the twins got her up to the aisle, and it took every ounce of willpower not to break from their hold and embrace Luz in a hug and kiss.

“Do you give this woman away to marry this woman?” Lilith asked, following the official ceremony procedures.

“Oh, we have a choice?” Amity kicked Edric in the shin, “Kidding! Kidding. Yes, of course, we do.”

“Good luck,” Em whispered to Amity as the twins let her go to stand in front of Luz. Luz reached over and lifted the veil, smiling even wider when she saw Amity’s face. 

‘That smile could brighten the darkest of caves,’ Amity thought as she grabbed a hold on Luz’s hands.

“We gather here today for the union of Amity Blight and Luz Noceda,” Lilith announced to the guests, “The journey these two shared together is that of a love story brought to life. A story about two people, from two different worlds, who have found each other despite the improbability of it all. And together…”

Lilith continued to give the invocation to the congregation. But for Luz and Amity, they didn’t hear a single word being said. Instead, they tuned out the empress and stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. As a silent conversation happened between them.

‘You ok?’ Luz raised an eyebrow.

‘I’m fine,' Amity gave a subtle nod, 'Are you?’

‘I’m great,’ Luz smiled even brighter than before, ‘You look beautiful.’

‘You look amazing too,’ Amity gave Luz’s hands a squeeze, ‘I love you so much.’

‘I love you too.’

“Luz.”

“Hm?” Luz turned to Lilith, who was now looking at Luz expectantly.

“I said: do you take Amity as your lawfully--”

“OH! Right!” Luz blushed, “Uh, sorry. Spaced out for a second. Um-- _A-hem--_ I do.”

“Ok,” Lilith looked over at Amity, “And do you, Amity--”

“I do,” Amity said without even thinking, earning a chuckle from the guests but a glare from Lilith. “Uh...sorry. Got a little excited. You can finish the rest.”

“No, no. It’s fine,” Lilith waved off Amity’s intent, “Now, would you both like to read off the vows you have prepared?”

Both women nodded as Gus handed Luz her vows, and Willow handed Amity her’s. Amity stared at the two sheets of paper, still a little nervous if what her bridesmaids wrote were perfect.

“I’ll go first if you want?” Luz asked, clearly noticing Amity’s concern. Amity gave Luz an appreciative smile and nodded. Luz took the hint as she unfolded her sheet of paper and cleared her throat before reading.

“I cannot believe that I’m here right now,” she read, “Before coming to the Boiling Isles, I always read stories about heroes going on grand adventures, defeating villains, and falling in love with the person of their dreams. For a long time, I was told that those stories were just fantasy, and yet, they became my reality. I even got to fall in love with the person of my dreams, and to this day, I still don’t know how I did that. Because Amity, you are everything I could have ever hoped for. You’re smart, caring, powerful, beautiful--”

Luz leaned in to whisper the last part.

“--and while you hate to admit it: You’re just as big of a nerd as I am.” Luz gave her bride, who rolled her eyes in response, a wink before leaning back. “So the fact that I get to marry someone, like you, is astonishing to me. Because I wasn’t joking. I honestly have no idea what I did to make someone as perfect as you to fall for someone so...So imperfect like me. But whatever I did, I vow to keep doing it for as long as we’re together. I vow to always be your fearless champion and protect you from whatever danger comes our way. And knowing our lives, it’ll probably be often.

“And most important of all, I vow to always be there for you. To keep you happy, and to keep you calm. Because one part of the story that’s left for us is the happily ever after. And I can’t think of anybody else but you that I want to live happily ever after with. Porque te amo, Amity Blight. Y siempre lo haré.”

At that point, the happy tears have already started flowing down Amity’s face, overwhelmed with the emotions that Luz’s words gave her. Amity then whipped the tears away from her eyes and stared at her vows once again. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Unfortunately, the same voice that has been telling Amity to make this day perfect had come back. It was slightly subdued compared to earlier, but it was still annoying, considering she couldn’t bring herself to read what was prepared for her.

But then Amity remembered what Willow said. The fact that Luz wouldn’t care if Amity’s vows were just the first thing that came to her head. So she made an impulse decision: She crumpled her vows into a ball and tossed them aside.

This caused chatter among the guests, who were confused by what this meant. Even Luz looked nervous at the implications of Amity’s actions. But Amity shot down every ounce of anxiety the second she took Luz’s hands into her own.

“Luz,” Amity began, “You want to know how I fell for you? It’s because you are, by far, the best thing that has ever happened to me. For years, I was told to build up walls, show no weakness, and in every shape and form, pretend to be someone I’m not. I _hated_ who I was during that time because I became this person that I didn’t even recognize. But then, you showed up. You were like this...force of nature that just managed to tear down ten years' worth of walls after a few weeks of interactions.

“You were this caring, funny, brave, and smart yet kind of stupid girl who was so unapologetically herself. You were everything that I didn’t know I needed, because you made me learn that there was nothing wrong with being myself. I will always be grateful for what you’ve done for me. And I will _always_ be thankful for every act of kindness you’ve given me.

“And I vow, for as long as I live, I will do everything in my power to repay everything you’ve done for me. To repay every little act of kindness you’ve given me. Because you, Luz Noceda, are the hero I had always hoped for, to save me from myself. And I will forever be grateful to have you in my life.”

This time, both brides were shedding happy tears as they looked at each other with the warmest of smiles.

“...Also, your laugh is like literal magic to me,” Amity added in, “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t keep that in.”

That got a laugh out of Luz, as well as a few members of the congregation.

“Now _that_ was perfect,” Willow whispered to Amity. And judging by the broken tone in Willow’s voice, Amity knew that it wasn’t just the brides who were choked up from Amity’s words. Glancing around, Amity could see that her siblings were both barely keeping it together and that Camila was currently blowing her nose into a handkerchief. Even Eda whipped away a few tears from the speech.

“Now then,” Lilith spoke, whipping away a few tears of her own. “You may now exchange the rings.”

King, who was currently sobbing his own eyes out, walked up with the pillow that had the matching silver wedding bands. Both brides took their own ring as Lilith drew a bright pink spell circle between them.

“Now, Luz, repeat after me,” Lilith ordered, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Luz repeated, following along with the rest of the words that Lilith fed her. Finally, Luz put the ring on the hand that Amity held through the spell circle, and patiently waited as Amity went through the same process. As the two of them joined hands in the spell circle, they both felt this rush of energy flow through them. They couldn't tell if it came from the spell circle or from the giddiness of being at the point of no return. And yet, they didn't care.

“Now,” Lilith spoke to the congregation, “If there is anybody who would object to this union, speak now. Or forever--”

“Hold that thought,” Eda spoke as she got out of her chair, causing nervous murmurs throughout the congregation. “Aw, calm down! This isn’t an objection, but more of a word of warning.”

Eda walked up to face the rest of the chapel and summoned her staff as she stood before the guests.

“Listen up!” she shouted, “To any of you who were planning until this exact moment to ruin this happy couple’s wedding: One, I applaud you for your sense of dramatic timing. And two, let it be known that _this_ is what you’re dealing with.”

Eda then slammed the butt of her staff onto the floor, causing a wave of magic to pass over the entire chapel. After that show of power, several more assassins revealed themselves from the shadows and even stood up among seated guests. However, instead of fighting the Owl Lady, they instead made the smart decision of walking out the door. Their tails tucked between their legs.

“That’s what I thought,” Eda let her staff dissipate as she walked back to her seat next to a stunned Camila. Once she sat down, Eda then motioned for her sister to continue.

“...Alright,” Lilith shook off her shock as she faced the congregation again, “ _Now,_ does anybody object to this marriage?”

Surprisingly, not a single person, witch, or demon spoke up.

“...Ok,” Lilith faced the couple once again, and let the spell circle dissipate, “In that case, I now state your marital oath as bound. With the power invested in me, I pronounce you both as Mrs. and Mrs. Noceda. You may now kiss the--”

But neither Luz nor Amity let Lilith finish, as they both embraced each other in a long-awaited kiss. Once they did, the entire world melted away, the mix of cheers and laughter going unnoticed, as the couple took each other in. For their kiss had felt like their very first kiss all those years ago. Except for this time, this kiss not only had more experience, but it also had more promise behind it. A guarantee that this is how they'll feel for the rest of their life.

When they finally separated, Luz and Amity stared lovingly at each other. Taking in all the features that they had each memorized all those years ago.

“I love you,” Amity whimpered as a new set of tears broke free.

“I love you too...And full disclosure, I totally puked from nerves earlier.”

Amity chuckled.

“And I may or may not have been difficult about making today perfect.”

“Is that why Willow looks like a wreck?”

“Most certainly, yes.”

“Yikes,” Luz replaced her smile with a smirk, “I guess that means we’re both a mess.”

“But at least we get to be a mess together.”

“Sap.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m the sap you married.”

“And I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” Luz reached out her arm for Amity to loop hers through, “Now with that out of the way: Would you care to join me for the reception, _Mrs._ Noceda?”

Luz felt something surge through her as she said that, feeling giddy knowing that Amity is now her wife and can be referred to as ‘Mrs. Noceda’ for the rest of their lives. Amity felt something similar surge through her too, but for a different reason. Because it finally hit her: She was no longer a Blight. She was a Noceda. And she couldn’t be happier.

“I would love to, _Mrs._ Noceda,” Amity said as she wrapped an arm around Luz, and the two of them then walked down the aisle. With friends and family alike cheering as Luz and Amity Noceda walked forward to their happily ever after.


	2. The Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because today's prompt for Lumity Month is Wedding Day, I'd thought I'd share what would happen during the reception.
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for the wonderful words you left in the comments in the last chapter. It legitimately made my day when I read them, and help me realize that maybe I'm not that bad of a writer after all. So I hope you have a lovely time as you read this 4k+ words of pure, unfiltered fluff.

"Can I get your attention, please?" Gus asked while tapping his fork against his champagne glass. Everyone has sat down and ready for the main course of the celebratory meal. So, of course, Gus decided that it was time to give his best man toast. Which Luz and Amity seemed more than happy for.

"A toast, to the happy couple!" He raised his glass, and everyone else followed suit, "It is an honor to be the best man, especially for you two. When you're alone, you're already pretty cool. What with Luz being the first human to ever do magic and Amity being the smartest person I've ever met. But when you're together, you both become downright awesome.

"You help others, you bring more magic to the world, and you have accomplished so many things together. Together, you both defeated Grometheus, the fear bringer. You brought Emperor Belos to his knees. And you've also done a whole bunch of other stuff, that Luz told me not to mention so her mom wouldn't have a heart attack."

"Wait, there was other stuff?!" Camilla exclaimed from her seat.

"Wrap it up, Gus. Wrap it up!"

"Er-Right. Uh," Gus cleared his throat before continuing, "As I was saying, you both are incredible when you're together. Both the human realm and especially the Boiling Isles, are made better because of both of you. And there is not a doubt in my mind that things can only get better now that you're together forever. Thank you."

Gus gave cheers, and everyone drank from their glasses soon after. He then nodded to Willow, who took her cue to stand up for her speech.

"And a toast, to the two best friends I could have ever asked for," she said while raising her glass, "Amity, we've known each other since we were kids, and after all the fun times we've shared, it broke my heart on the day your parents forced us apart. It genuinely felt like a part of me was missing. Then suddenly, Luz showed up. Thanks to her, she not only filled that missing piece, but I also got my best friend back. And I was so honored to see my two favorite people fall for each other.

"Unfortunately, that also meant I was forced to be in the middle of watching you both discover your feelings for each other. Which lead to me helping you both with being absolute _ disasters. _ Often, I would deal with one of the two of you sayings things like: 'Willow, how do I confess to her? Willow, how do I propose to her? Willow, I accidentally told her that I had a crush on you instead. Please help me!'

"Oh, by the way, that last one. That was from both of them, on the same day, within the span of  _ two. Hours.  _ And they still didn't get together after that!"

"HOW?!" shouted one of Luz's cousins.

"That is a good question. Let's ask the happy couple, shall we," Willow then looked over to Luz and Amity, who were both beet-red due to the memory.

"It's like you said," Luz confessed with an embarrassed smile, "We were both awkward disasters."

"That, you were," Willow nodded, "But, you were  _ my _ awkward disasters, that I was more than happy to help with. Sure, you drove me crazy from time to time, but it was also sweet seeing how crazy in love you both are for each other. And now that you're married, I can only dream that means that you figured this whole 'relationship thing' out.

"So cheers for what will hopefully be a long and peaceful marriage," Willow said with a smirk as she raised her glass. Everyone followed along, and once Willow sat down, both Ed and Em took it upon themselves to stand up.

"We would also like to say a few words," Edric said as he and his twin pulled out a piece of looseleaf paper.

"Now, we originally had our speech prepared for this moment," Emira explained to the other guests.

"But, if Mittens has taught us anything today--" Ed and Em then ripped their papers in half, and threw each half aside, "--it's that preparing a speech is pointless."

"Even though some people," Emira made a point to look at Amity as she spoke, "worked really,  _ really,  _ hard on what they wrote."

"Preach!" Viney shouted from her table. At that, Amity held a hand over her face as her blush grew darker on her cheeks. As for Luz, she just sat feeling confused.

"I don't get it," Luz looked at her wife, "What are they talking about?"

"...My vows were apparently too long," Amity explained to the room, "So Em, Viney, and Willow worked hard to cut them down for me."

"Let me guess," Luz smirked, "You wrote a thirty-six-page essay about how much you love me."

"Twelve pages, actually."

"Wow," Luz said, feeling genuinely shocked, "That is brief!"

"IT'S NOT BRIEF!"

_ "Anyways,"  _ Amity continued, "I now see how it is a bit disrespectful of me to just throw away the words you've prepared. So...Sorry about that. I guess."

"Hold on to that horrible apology for a minute," Emira said with a wink, "Especially since you're gonna hate us real soon."

"Because we're about to explain why we also appreciate Luz coming into your life," Edric announced to the guests.

"More specifically," Em chimed in, "We're going to explain why we appreciate Luz making our baby sister, an awkward hormonal mess."

"Oh, man, how I miss those days. Some of the funniest moments of our lives happened because of Luz. Like the times Amity came to us for advice--"

"To which then we purposefully gave you bad advice to mess with you."

"--to the failed love letters that you wrote for Luz--"

"To which we then collected and kept in a lockbox that is now hidden in our joke shop."

"--and the times you made an abomination that was shaped like Luz, so you could practice your flirting."

"To which we then recorded while peeking outside your door, and saved for blackmail. In fact, I think I still have a few saved on my scroll."

"YOU ARE GOING TO DELETE THOSE RIGHT NOW!" Amity shouted, her whole face now red. Whether it was because of anger or embarrassment, no one could know for sure. Mostly because everyone was too busy laughing at Amity's expense.

"Ok, ok," Em said to get the guest to calm down, "In all seriousness, though, here are the real reasons we appreciate you, Luz."

"For years, we've been trying our hardest to get our sister to lighten up," Edric explained, "And for years, we've failed. Quite miserably, in fact."

"Then suddenly, this human girl showed up and made it look so easy," Emira continued, "You really must have been a force of nature, Luz. Because the next thing we knew, our baby sister was smiling, laughing, and honest to goodness looked like she was happy."

"We haven't seen her like that since she was friends with Willow. And we've..." Edric's smirk was soon replaced with a solemn smile, "We've missed that. We really did miss seeing Amity act like a living person, rather than the trophy that our parents tried to force her to become."

"So consider this our formal thank you, Luz," Emira and Edric both raised their glasses again, "For not only being the best sister-in-law we could have ever asked for, but for also giving us our sister back."

"You really are the best thing that has ever happen to her," Edric added as they gave cheers to the now misty-eyed couple.

"Oh! And for good faith, we will delete those videos," Emira added in as the twins sat down.

"Uh, can you show at least one of them to me before you do?" Luz asked, looking over at a now glaring Amity, "Hey, don't look at me like that. My mom showed you videos of me getting potty trained. You at least owe me this."

"Speaking of your mother," it was Camilla's turn to stand up, "There's also something I would like to say."

"Oh, come on!" King complained from his seat, "Can't we just skip to the food already? Because I would like to eat something before this mushiness makes me any sicker."

"Aw, zip it, you fuzzball," Eda smacked King behind the head, "Let the woman say what she needs to say."

"Gracias, Eda," Camilla then faced Luz and Amity, "In fact, I owe someone else my thanks. And that someone is you, Amity. I've known Luz probably the longest, and I've seen how she can act amongst others. From failings with friend-making to even a few awkward attempts at flirting with a crush or two. It never sat right with me seeing how lonely you were, mija. And I always held hope that one day, you will find someone who will make you happy.

"So imagine my surprise when it turned out that someone was a witch, from another dimension. Needless to say, I was certainly shocked at first. But that quickly went away whenever I saw you with her. The way you would always smile when she was in the room. How you would have this dreamlike stare when you look at her. And how you will somehow find a way to hold her as if she was the most important thing in the world to you.

"You were happy just to be with her. And I could tell that Amity was just as glad to be with you too. And it always made my heart swell to see you so in love with someone who loved you just the same, quirks and all. Which is why I want to say thank you, Amity. Thank you for being the person that my daughter needed. Because while you think she is the best thing that has ever happened to you, you are definitely the best thing that has ever happened to her."

Camilla then raised her own glass with tears in her eyes.

"And I could not be happier to have you as a daughter in law," Camilla gave cheers, and Luz immediately got out her chair to wrap her arms around Camilla. Both Noceda women allowed the tears to gently fall as they held each other in a loving embrace.

"Eso fue asombroso, mamá," Luz choked out as she held her mother tighter, "Gracias."

"De nada, mija," Camilla gently kissed Luz's head, and separate so they both could clear their eyes. As they both sat down, Eda took it upon herself to stand up next.

"Alright, well, since some people are TAKING THEIR SWEET TIME!" Eda shouted toward the caterers before returning her attention to the guests, "I guess I might as well chip into this whole speech giving business."

"Can you please avoid making it mushy?" King begged.

"Ignoring that," Eda stated as she raised her glass, "I won't lie folks, I could not give two hoots-pun unintended-about marriage. You don't get divorced twelve times without coming to the conclusion that the whole thing's a scam that's not worth a second of your life. Or even a single shell of your money given how expensive the entire process is. Seriously you better enjoy that cake, 'cause it costs a fortune!

"So when Luz told that she popped the question on Little Miss Perfect over there, I immediately said to King--what did I say, King?"

"You said that 'She'd better get ready for when Amity gives the rock back!'" King said, causing both Luz and Amity to look appalled at Eda.

"That's right!" Eda said with a snap of her fingers, "'Cause here's the thing: Yes, they've been together for years, and yes, they've been adorable together. But I always had the same reasons for twelve, whole times. To the point where I fully believed the term that most marriages end in divorce.

"But, despite that, I always held my tongue through this entire process. Through each setback and hiccup that these two had when preparing for this day, I always kept my big mouth shut and waited for the worst. Heck, I'd even fake an occasional word of encouragement so Luz wouldn't get upset. Because while I didn't think that things will pan out, that didn't mean that I wanted to pop her bubble or anything.

"But then something strange started happening. For each setback, these two always found a solution. Whenever Prissy began to freak out, Luz was always there to calm her down in a matter of seconds. And vice versa. It was almost as if..."

Eda then shrugged as she went on.

"I don't know. It's almost as if these two could make it through the eternal mistake that is marriage. And seeing how happy you two were to see each other during the ceremony, and how ecstatic you are right now? Well, I guess I found out the real reason why most marriages end in divorce. It's not because a happy couple stopped loving each other, but because they weren't a happy couple, to begin with.

"And as for you, Kid? Well, what can I say? As sappy as it sounds, you definitely found your perfect half. And who knows, maybe I'll find my lucky thirteen out there, one day."

Eda gave cheers and sat back down in her seat. King, on the other hand, glared at the very empty confectionary table. Realizing that it'll still take a while, he groaned as he grabbed his glass and stood up on his seat.

"Alright, I guess I'll say a few words too," King cleared his throat, "A thing about Luz and Amity is--NOPE! Never mind! Food's ready!"

Everyone looked over, and sure enough, the catering staff began to pile food onto the confectionary table.

"Anyways," King continued, "You two are great. Love is great. Yada-yada, and all that other mushy junk people have been saying. Now, if you don't excuse me, your future ruler's starvin'!"

King chugged down the apple blood in his glass and scampered over to the food. Several guests got up and followed suit to satiate their own hunger. As Willow walked over, she noticed that Gus was sulking in his seat.

"Hey," she gently nudged his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gus mumbled. It then clicked into Willow's brain why he felt upset.

"You're jealous that everyone had better speeches than you, aren't you?"

"You didn't have to say it out loud!" Gus whined while Willow gently patted his back with a smile.

*******

Shortly after eating, Luz and Amity began their first dance as a couple. Amity wasn't sure what song the band was playing. It sounded slow and romantic enough, but for the life of her, she could not put a name to it. But none of that mattered to her. Because as she waltzed with her wife, the world seemingly disappearing around them, Amity couldn't care less about some silly song.

"Hey, out of curiosity," Luz whispered, "Is my breath still ok?"

"Let me check," Amity, without hesitation, leaned in to briefly kiss Luz. "Mm-hm. Still amazing."

"That's good to hear," Luz let out a sigh of relief.

"What got you so nervous, anyways? I mean, I probably wasn't any better, but still. What was it that got you to throw up."

"It doesn't matter," Luz laughed off the notion as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. This caused Amity's warm smile to transform into a devious smirk.

"It's something embarrassing, isn't it?"

"A little bit."

"Ok, now you  _ have  _ to tell me...Unless it makes you uncomfortable," Amity added that last part after seeing Luz's face redden, "Honestly, I'm just messing around. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"...Nah, it's ok," Luz said as she looked Amity in the eyes, "You see, the reason why I was so nervous was that I got it in my head that I shouldn't marry you. Even though I wanted to!"

Luz said that last part as quickly as possible, due to seeing Amity's eyes widen to the notion.

"Seriously, there was nothing more I wanted to do than go through with this wedding. It's just that...a part of me was worried that I wasn't the one you should be with. That maybe you deserve someone better."

"...well, that's stupid."

"Yeah, I realized that the second you said your vows. Which were amazing, by the way. In case I didn't mention that."

"I think you made that pretty clear with how much you were crying."

"Uh, you were crying just as much as I was," Luz fired back with a smirk of her own, "Admit it, you've gone soft on me, Blight."

"Noceda," Amity corrected, her smile shining even brighter.

"Oh, man, that's right!" Luz all but squealed, "Your last name is now Noceda! That's so amazing and wonderful and just... _ Gah!  _ I'm so happy right now!"

"Me too," Amity sighed wistfully, "And honestly, I can't imagine marrying anyone better than you. It's kind of the reason why  _ I  _ was freaking out earlier."

"Whatdya mean?"

"Well...I wanted to make this day so perfect. Not for me, but for you."

"Why?"

"Because I had this crazy idea that if I could make  _ one day  _ amazing, then it would pay back ten incredible years of you making me happy."

_ "Aw, Amity!" _ Luz cooed, "You're gonna make me cry again."

"Yeah, well, Willow made me realize how perfection wouldn't matter to you."

"Which is true," Luz nodded, "And seriously, don't get it in your head that you need to pay me back in any way. You've been doing that already just by being with me, and I could not be happier for it. Besides--"

Luz leaned in for another kiss before continuing.

"--This was the best wedding in the history of weddings. So I guess you've succeeded in paying me back anyways."

"...Dang, it. Now you're the one who's going to make me cry again."

Luz laughed as she whipped away a few stray tears that dripped down Amity's face. She then pulled her into a hug, and the newlyweds held each other. Swaying to the beat as the last notes of the song played out.

** *** **

Luz had the biggest smile on her face as she watched a video on Emira's scroll. At the moment, a fourteen-year-old Amity, with an awkward smile and finger guns, strutted up to an abomination that was most certainly meant to look like Luz.

"Hey, Luz," she said, "Are you a--Nope. Can't do it."

Amity then walked away from the Luz-ination with both hands covering her red face.

"This is weird," she groaned, "It's so WIERD! Why did I think this was a good idea?!"

There was a brief snicker in the background, immediately followed by quick shushing.

"Alright, Amity," Amity whispered to herself, "You can do this. Just make the noises with your mouth, and hope that talking to the real thing will be less stressful than this. You got this!"

With newfound confidence, Amity strutted back to her creation with the same pose and expression as before.

"Hey, Luz. Are you a light spell? Because you light up my world...And that is the dumbest thing I have ever said. GAH!"

Amity began pulling at her hair.

"Why is this so HARD?!"

The sounds of restrained laughter came back, and this time Amity looked towards the camera with a confused tilt of her head. Confusion soon turned to anger as she figured out what was happening.

"Ed, Em," She growled, "I swear to the Titan that if you're recording this, I WILL--"

It was then that the recording stopped, most likely because Edric and Emira stopped it to avoid their sister's wrath.

"That," Luz said as she passed the scroll back to Emira, "Was the most adorable thing I have ever watched. Thank you so much."

"Not a problem," Emira said with a wink, "You see, Mittens? It wasn't so bad."

Amity chose to disagree as she glared at both her brother and sister.

"Seriously," she snarled, "Delete them.  _ All _ of them."

"Don't worry," Edric reassured his sister, "We will."

"Eventually," Emira added in, "At least until we watched the rest of them one last time. Just for nostalgia's sake."

"And because we want to get a few last laughs in."

"That too.  _ Bye! _ " Edric and Emira waved as they walked away from the happy couple. Although 'happy' wasn't how Amity would describe herself as she messaged her temples out of frustration.

'And here I thought they became  _ less _ annoying over the years,' she thought to herself. Amity then looked over to her wife, who currently had a smarmy expression on her face.

"What?" Amity asked with faux annoyance.

"You had a crush on me~," Luz mocked in a sing-song voice.

"Oh my gosh," Amity groaned, but her grin gave away her true feelings, "Is it too early to file for divorce?"

Luz's response was to gently kiss her wife on the cheek.

"You and I both know that you'll die before you even consider that," she said with a grin.

"...Yeah, you're right," Amity leaned in for another kiss. And another. And another. And soon, the two newlyweds were wrapped in each other's arms, gently kissing one another as the world melted away around them.

"I love you," Luz said between kisses.

"I love you too."

"Well, I love you more."

"Well, I love you the most."

"Well, I--"

"It got worse."

The two of them stopped their banter as they turned to look at King and Eda. Eda looked at them with a sincere grin on her face, while King, on the other hand, looked downright disgusted at the couple.

"What got worse?" Luz asked.

"This!" King gestured at both Luz and Amity, "This whole lovey-dovey, mushy-gushy, cockamamy crap that has been around whenever you two are together. It was bad enough when you were hormonal teenagers, but now that you're married, it got worse. How did it get WORSE!"

"It's called the 'Honeymoon Phase,'" Eda explained, "Once that's passed, they'll go back to their usual mushy selves...Which isn't entirely a good thing, but it's better than this."

"Har har," Amity rolled her eyes, "I hope you two have a better reason for interrupting us, other than teasing."

"Actually, we do," Eda began shuffling in her pocket, "You see, I wanted to give you--pausing for dramatic effect--THIS!"

Eda pulled out a key with a room number attached to it. Both Luz and Amity looked at it with confused expressions.

"What is that?"

"The key to the honeymoon suite for the Lovers Hotel," Amity's eyes widened at Eda's smug explanation.

" _ The  _ Lovers Hotel?!" she repeated for clarification.

"Woah," Luz said, "The Lovers Hotel...What's the Lovers Hotel?"

"Only the most expensive and romantic couples retreat in all the Boiling Isles!" Amity's excitement would slowly turn into skepticism as she faced Eda with a raised eyebrow. "You  _ did  _ pay for that room, right? That isn't, like, stolen from some other couple getting married today?"

"I can assure you that this room is one hundred percent paid for," Eda said with the three-finger salute for scout's honor.

"You really paid for an expensive hotel room?"

"Actually," the group faced Lilith, who casually strode over to her sister, " _ I  _ was the one who paid for the room."

"Yeah, but it was still  _ my _ idea," Eda defended.

"...Was it your idea to give us the room or to let Lilith pay for it?"

"Yes."

"Anyway," Lilith quickly glared at Eda before looking to Luz and Amity with a smile, "You'll be happy to know that we made sure your room was the best that the hotel had to offer."

"Yup!" Eda chimed in, "We're talking the softest possible bed, and a hot tub on the balcony that has the most beautiful view of the Isles."

"You will also have exquisite room service, as well as other paid for accommodations, such as the hotel's spa, recreation center, and even the pool."

"All of which is going to be paid by the empress over here. So go nuts!"

"Preferably not too nuts," Lilith added in, "Because while I want you both to have the best possible time, I'd rather not have  _ too _ big of a bill to pay."

Luz and Amity shared a look with each other, having another silent conversation before facing the Clawthorne sisters with polite smiles.

"We really appreciate the offer," Amity said, "But couldn't possibly accept--"

"They stocked the room with Azura DVDs with a TV bigger than the Hotel's pool," King added.

"...And I'll take  _ that!"  _ Amity snatched the key out of Eda's hand.

"And I'll take  _ you!"  _ Luz then scooped Amity into her arms, to which Amity squeaked out of surprise.

"Luz!" she squealed, her face flushed, but her tone amused, "There is no way you're carrying me all the way to the hotel!"

"Watch me hermosa," Luz carried her wife toward the nearest exit but stopped to turn to the rest of the room. "Thanks for coming, everybody! But if you don't excuse me, I have a movie marathon to have with my wife!  _ Gah,  _ I love saying that!"

Luz looked over to Amity, grinning like a maniac.

"You're my wife!" she squealed.

"And you're mine," Amity said in a dreamlike state.

"For now and forever."

"For as long as we both shall live."

They kissed each other again, fully embracing the moment.

"Save it for the room, so society won't have to see this!" King shouted to which Luz and Amity separated.

"That is a good point," Luz looked back at the crowd, "Goodnight, everybody!"

Luz continued to walk towards the double doors of the exit and kicked them open while carrying her giggling wife.

"...So the world's gonna end before those two end up falling apart, right?" Eda asked to no one in particular, warmly smiling while staring at the exit that the couple walked out of.

"I'm surprised that you of all people said that," Lilith commented.

"Eh. What can I say," Eda shrugged, "Being around that kid gotten me to lighten up over the years."

"That I can definitely agree with. Especially since today, you've worked so hard at dispelling those ruffians...What did you do with them, anyway?"

Eda chose not to answer that question, and instead decided to look out in the distance with a satisfied smile.

**_ Meanwhile _ **

Tibbles groggily woke up, as the effects of the blow dart had finally worn off. While that would be cause for celebration, Tibbles instead felt worried once he got a sense of his surroundings. Looking around, not only did Tibbles realize that he was bound with magical chains, but Tibbles was also in the middle of a dark forest, surrounded by fellows in the same predicament. In fact, if he didn't know any better, Tibbles could say he recognized a few of these gentlemen. Two of them were ex-monster hunters, one was a skinny fellow who looked like he had a slimy weasel for a soul, and the dozens of others were known assassins that were much too expensive for Tibbles.

Before Tibbles, or anyone for that matter, could question where they were, some rustling caught all of their attention. All eyes went to a pair of bushes, and that's when they saw it slither out towards them. A creature so vile, so awful that it made even the bravest among them rattle with fear.

"HIYA FELLAS!" the beast screeched, "Eda wouldn't let you come to the wedding either, huh? Well, don't worry! Because she told me that we can have our own wedding together! Hoot hoot!"

The beast then hacked out a suit and ragged wedding dress, as if he were hurling out a hairball.

"So. Who wants to be the lucky couple~? Hoot."

**_ Back at the Chapel. _ **

The wedding guests stopped whatever it was that they were doing, as they all heard the sounds of horrified screams coming from the distance. Lilith, recognizing those types of screaming immediately, looked over to her sister, who still had a mischievous smile on her face.

_ "Hooty?" _

"Yup."

"...And I take it back. You are just  _ awful." _

_ "Eeyup." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in other crap I make/am currently making: https://ordinaryschmuck.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are ways for me to improve my writing.
> 
> And if you're interested in other crap I make/am currently making, then click here: https://ordinaryschmuck.tumblr.com/


End file.
